The Drunk Female Pirate Description
by loves-sparrow
Summary: It's an oc her name is Paulina Moon and she is a female pirate from Tortuga who loves rum. She knows Barbossa and Gibbs and has beat them in a fight to. There is a better summary inside that i could not fit it on the screen.
1. Character Description

**Note:** I do not own pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. I only own my oc Paulina Moon. Hope you enjoy the story and please review so I can know whether or not to continue the story.

**Summary: **What happens when there is a new lady pirate in business? When she has bested even Barbossa in a fight. Who else stands a chance there is only one person who can beat her, but she has never fought him? But, knows who he is and has seen him before maybe even has feelings for him. He may not know who she is but, when he finally sees her what will he think? What happens when Jack leaves Angelica on Rum Runner Island, and ends up in Tortuga right in time for one of the most epic bar fights? In which this new female pirate is beating the crap out of some perverted guys as she is drunk off her ass. What will Jack think of this new female pirate well new to him at least Paulina Moon is her name and what will happen when she is discovered by Captain Jack Sparrow.

**Title: The Drunken Female Pirate**

**Name: **Paulina Moon

**Ship Name:** The Moons Tide

**Age:** 32

**Hair color:** deep red

**Hair length:** Short and spiky at the end like Alice Cullen from the first Twilight movie

**Eye color:** emerald green

**Pairing:** Jack/Paulina

**Outfit:** long sleeve crimson red pirate shirt with white ruffle in the middle. Black pants with six black belts each angled at one of her sides (3 slouch to the left and 3 to the right) some of the belts hold a weapon. Knee length tan pirate boots that fold over, in the right boot there is a pistol and in the left there are 3 throwing knifes. Pirate hat like jack sparrows but with a black feather on it and each finger on her right hand has a sharp poisonous rings (but they are rarely put on)

**Weapons:** She has a short sword, a long sword, knifes, and a pistol and they are always dangling from her belt loops.

**Profession:** female pirate

**History:** Her parents disowned her when she was 15 so she left England for Tortuga. When she arrived she was immediately thought of as weak and helpless but she quickly changed that. On her 18th birthday she challenged the most notorious pirate in Tortuga to a duel. After the minutes he was on the ground bleeding with her blade pointed at his throat. After that she received the title of strongest pirate in Tortuga and had a drink of rum feeling pleased that she had won the fight. On that very day she also received the title as the best pirate to ever arrive in Tortuga. At 21 2 notorious pirates Captain Barbossa and Master Gibbs arrived in Tortuga. They had heard of her being the best pirate ever to arrive in Tortuga and wanted to challenge her. She accepted willingly and set her glass of rum on the bar counter. She points to her glass and looks at Gibbs "WATCH THERE IS A SINGLE DROP MISSING OR IF ITS BEEN MOVED AT ALL I'LL SLIT YOUR THROAT." Gibbs swallows and nods his head before sitting next to the drink and fearing for his life. They draw their swords and the duel begins with a crowd gathering to cheer Paulina on. Within 5 minutes Barbossa had begging for mercy and Paulina was back to drinking her rum. That fight made Captain Barbossa, Master Gibbs and Paulina not only allies but the best of friends. They had many bottles of rum together talking of the many adventures they'd like to have. When she turned 25 Barbossa acquired a ship for her as a present and she began her adventure at sea. She named her ship The Moons Tide because the moon owns the oceans tide in some ways and her last name is Moon. During her adventure at sea she encountered Captain Jack Sparrow many times in disguise as a man named Paul. She developed a tiny crush on him but she decided not to act on it because she being a she was still a secret that she kept from him. Over her years at sea she fought of many other pirates and their crews because they thought she was weak. During this time span of fighting off others she never once had to fight Jack he just never crossed her path. She always wished that he would have so he could meet her and not Paul. She loved being at sea almost as much as she loved rum. But, for some odd reason at 32 she returned to Tortuga and continued drinking and fighting in the bar once again.

**Personality Description:** Paulina is a drunkard who loves rum she is always drinking when she is in Tortuga. While she is also always fighting there and beating everyone up badly they all still love her, because they knew if Tortuga ever went under attack she would be a great help in their defense. When she's sober you see more of her true personality. She is a strong willed, determined fighter. She'll stand her ground in any fight that is thrust upon her. She values her pride and can be very cruel at times when you get on her bad side. She has thrown people over board for getting on her bad it is just a place you don't want to be. She is not afraid to kill someone without a second thought and can do it in a very brutal way. She doesn't kill without a very good reason. She is kind to a select few of people who have earned her kindness like her crew, which are all men who think very highly of her. None of her crew has ever tried to get with her because they all know she has feelings for Jack. Jack you could say is one of her few soft spots. She has only few soft spots besides Jack one is the safety of her crew the other would be her family despite the fact she was disowned she wonders what became of her family.


	2. The Meeting in Tortuga

Jack had just arrived in Tortuga after leaving Angelica on Rum Runner Island and was ready for yet another bottle of rum. He is sitting at the bar drinking his rum when a bar fight bursts out luckily he is on the other end of the bar. He doesn't feel like fighting just yet so he just watches, as a woman who is extremely drunk is angered by a bunch of perverted men. He is shocked when he sees her stand her own against at least twenty men. He leans over to the man sitting next to him who is cheering "Paulina," and questions him.

"Ay who is she?"

"Her? Her name is Paulina Moon best pirate in Tortuga she even beat Captain Barbossa in a fight, while as usual being drunk. You don't want to see her sober. She is just amazing but, no guy has ever tried to get with her because everybody knows which Captain she has feelings for."

"Has anyone ever beaten misses here in a fight?"

"Nope, she says the only person she believes could beat her would be the man she has feelings for."

"Who would that be?

"If I tell you she would kill me so, you can't tell her that I told you blame it on him."

"Ay now who is it?"

"It is said to be Captain Jack Sparrow."

"What how I have never met this woman before"

"Ever heard of a shipmate by the name of Paul."

"Ay great man and a great fighter."

"That would be Paulina, in disguise as a man."

"Thanks that's all I needed to know good day mate."

He looked back at Paulina who was now standing on top of a pile of men she had beaten and had a bottle of rum in her hand. He was wondering how he should approach her he won't tell her what he knows of her that's all he knows. He decides to make a bold move. He walked behind everybody and around the pile of men. He climbed up the pile behind her and grabbed her bottle of rum and took a swig. Everybody gasps at the sight of Jack and at him taking her rum.

"Good day love."

She turned around I immediately had her sword at his throat and her pistol from her belt loops to his head. She was suddenly sober noticing who it was put back her pistol and lower her sword and jumped down from the pile of men. She grabbed a new drink from the bar quickly and began to walk away and on to her ship. Jack didn't know what happened so he went and followed her. She was in the Captains room so he sat right outside the door pondering what to do. He was confused why he wanted to talk to her so much. Maybe it was because she beat Barbossa in fight and wanted to know how good she was, or maybe because she has feelings for him and he wants to know why whatever the reason he wasn't sure.

Paulina walks out of her cabin and nearly screams at the top of her lungs. Jack had covered her mouth with his hand and shut the cabin door so she couldn't run back inside. She normally would have pulled out her sword and stabbed whoever it was but, she couldn't because it was Jack. They stood there until she had finally calmed down.

"What do you want with me why are you here."

"I have heard that you have beat Barbossa in a fight and watching you in the bar I just want to know how good you really are."

"I can't fight you I am sorry."

"I know you can fight me but you won't I heard the story of who Paul really is. Some man in the bar told me the story."

"What who tell me who he is tell me."

"I can't do that but, I have a request will you sail somewhere with me I have another adventure I'd like to go on. I could use a strong person to help and by the sounds of it you'd be the perfect choice."

"What kind of adventure?"

"I still have those maps and there is more to them than meets the eye I have found another way to obtain immortality."

"Why ask me I am some stranger who you have only seen fighting drunk in Tortuga?"

"You are a great fighter plus if I need to runway you'd be a great help greater than most."

"Show me the maps and what place you are speaking of and I will consider it. One more thing please tell me you have The Pearl."


	3. Angelicas Rath and The New Adventure

Paulina stood talking with the amazing man she had feelings for. She was crossing her fingers hoping the Jack had not lost the Pearl yet again. She knew that he had always lost the ship throughout his adventures. Paulina loved the Pearl almost as much as she loved her own ship the Moon's Tide.

"Yes, I have the Pearl and nobody is taking it this time but, I am curious of your ship how did you acquire it?"

"It was a birthday present from Captain Barbossa."

"Barbossa must have taken as great of a beating as I heard."

"Of course he did he challenged my title and I showed him what I could do."

"Well deary tell me are you in will you come with me on an adventure? Well one more person will be with us on our journey."

"Oh and who may that be?"

Paulina was all about ready to go on this adventure before he said that. She was hoping it wasn't Angelica in fact she was on the island.

Angelicas POV

Still stuck on rum runner island Angelica was walking around contemplating what to do. She had gone mad she was full of hatred toward Jack she wanted to hurt him so bad. He was the cause of all her problems her father being dead herself being stuck on this island. She didn't care about him anymore all she wanted was revenge but she'd rather die she has spent too much time on this island and found no way off. The one bullet in that gun was finally going to be used. She picked it up and pointed at her head and was about to fire when somewhere a bush rustled and a wild boar came charging at her she jumped an fired the gun but, missed both her own head and the boar.

"No no no no why?"

She ran from the boar because she had no means to kill it. She jumped into the water and decided that she indeed would have her revenge on Jack but, first she'd have to get off this island then somehow acquire a ship. She looked up from under the water and saw white sails. Why did it have to be king's men she thought to herself as she began to swim towards the sails? Luckily she didn't look much like a pirate anymore just a stranded human hurt and hungry.

"Hey up there please, please help me."

"Who are you?" shouted a crew man from the deck.

"My name is Angelica if you help me I will explain everything."

They let down a line and pulled her up to the deck.

"There now talk what are you doing way out here?"

"Jack Sparrow he left me on that island for no reason at all I have no food or shelter or anything I just want to get back to England."

She was very convincing crying through her whole little speech. They all believed her and gave her a bunk to sleep in and food to eat until they reached England. But, in the middle of the night she snuck into the Captains room where she found his sword and some pistols. She opened a door which led to a little balcony at the back of the ship. She walked back to the Captain and slit his throat then as he was squirming she tossed him of the balcony and into the sea. She woke the crew and explained that she was Black Beards daughter and would have her revenge on Jack. That if anybody got in her way they'd die like their captain. She turned the ship back toward the island where she made it over into a pirate ship and her new crew into pirates as well. Her ship was named Vengeful Black Beard and was boarded and headed for Tortuga

Paulina's POV

"Barbossa will be joining us with Queen Anne's Revenge he will help out as well if we run to any new enemies along the way."

"Looks like I get to see and old friend again."

"So, you're in right love."

"Of course I may love Tortuga but, I need a little adventure in my life. Do you think we will see either of the Turner's on our new quest for immortality?"

"I don't know I haven't seen the in awhile but, you never know."

Before she could ask another question she saw a familiar face walking towards them. The adventure begins she thought to herself.

"Hey Barbossa back for me to beat you again?"

"No, you know why I am here Paulina and I do not want to fight nope never again."

"Let's get down to business you have me and Barbossa here Jack so show us this new place where we can get immortality."

"Aye Jack we are here let's see what you have for us."

"Aye here it is."


End file.
